Porter ta grâce
by Eshana-Ash
Summary: En se réveillant un matin, Dean remarque un changement chez lui, sans réussir à comprendre quoi. / Destiel, M, avec lemon. Un peu plus qu'un PWP :  Et pour ne pas changer, toujours un romantisme dégoulinant...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Porter ta grâce

**Auteur: **Eshana-Ash

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Genre**: Humor/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated**: M, Lemon explicite :)

**Résumé**: En se réveillant un matin, Dean remarque un changement chez lui...

**Disclaimer: **Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres, et sont la propriété de CW si je ne m'abuse. Surtout, je ne fais aucun bénéfices sur cet écrit.

**Spoilers: **Comme les autres, au niveau de la saison 5. Un peu de spoil au niveau des évènements.

**Notes**: Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue sur le 3ième OS de ma série ! Commençons par les reviews :)

-FalconAngel: _Je suis Dieu en fait, je te l'avais jamais dit ? XD Et voui je voulais un peu de Gabe (l). En tout cas, je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu ! ^w^ Je voulais quelque chose de plus léger et avec Sammy, donc contente d'avoir réussi ! OH YEAH. _

-Shmi : _Heureusement que Gabe était là, sinon Dean aurait pas bougé XD Merci beaucoup ! Et complètement d'accord, moi j'aurais craqué devant Cas comme ça... *bave* Dean a dû penser à des trucs horribles pour résister je pense... _

_Et pour mon 1er OS, merci merci merci ! Je crois qu'on voulait toutes un plaquage contre le mur... J'adore le fait que t'aies remarqué mon petit Cas qui est pas gêné de dire des trucs pareils ! Et pour LPLC, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible... En tout cas merci de m'avoir lue et de me suivre ! (l) _

Et mes lectrices sont vraiment des perverses ( je suis un ange personnellement. Non je ne lis pas ni n'écrit de lemon tous les jours voyons, je ne suis pas comme ça ! ) j'ai plus de reviews quand ya du sexe hein :P En tout cas, merci beaucoup de me lire, j'adore recevoir des notifs de vous (l) J'espère que cette fiction aussi va vous plaire... Je ne crois pas en avoir lu en français sur ce sujet, donc bon j'espère que vous allez pas trouver ça trop bizarre.. :/ Nini, voilà la suite de ton cadeau... Te n'aime ! *_*

Reviews part 2 XD

- Zaika : _Contente que tu aies aimé ce début de fic :D Et pour mon OS avec Sammy... Oh mon dieu mais oui XD j'ai adoré le compte rendu de tout état :P_

-Omni-voyant () : _j'ai bien fait de couper ici heiiin ? ^^ J'avoue que c'était un peu horrible de vous arrêter sur cette révélation.. Mais voilà la suite et fin, j'espère que vous allez aimer.. Et bienvenue nouvelle lectrice, by the way ! _

Bisous à tous & bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOoOo**

En s'éveillant, Dean eut la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'aillait pas. Par réflexe, il tourna la tête vers le lit à sa gauche, et fut rassuré en y voyant son immense petit frère y dormir. Il s'était encore une fois entremêlé les jambes dans les draps, et ceux ci glissaient de plus en plus vers le sol, le laissant frissonnant. Se levant, Dean replaça correctement le drap pour ne pas que son frère prenne froid, et le regarda dormir en souriant. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'aurait pas pu se séparer de lui, comme il en avait eu l'idée après le réveil de Lucifer. L'appeler était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait ce jour là lorsque Zachariah l'avait « ramené ».

Son corps lui semblait lourd, et le poids sur ses épaules semblait peser beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire. Pourtant, la semaine avait était calme, ce qui était devenue de plus en plus rare. Il se sentait même reposé, ayant eu la possibilité de vraiment dormir plusieurs nuits de suite.

Repassant les derniers événements dans sa tête, Dean cherchait à comprendre d'où pouvait provenir le malaise qu'il ressentait.

_**- Dean, sérieusement, est ce que tu es entrain de me dire que... ? **__Sam s'était levé d'étonnement, ne pouvant rester assis face à l'annonce de son frère. _

_**- Je me voyais pas te cacher ça Sammy. Je sais, c'est sûrement pas normal, et t'inquiète pas, je m'imagine rien de bizarre. Bien qu'il nous apprécie beaucoup, je suis sûr que ma façon de le faire diffère de la sienne, **__souffla Dean, mort de honte. Parler de ses sentiments à son frère lui avait paru être la bonne chose à faire, mais comme la plupart des choses, il était bien plus simple de se les imaginer que de réellement agir._

_**- Tu... Wow. Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ça comme réponse quand je plaisantais en te demandant si tu tenais vraiment à Castiel.. **__Toujours aussi surpris, Sam se ressaisit en voyant la mine déconfite de son frère__**. Pas que ce soit un problème Dean ! Mais juste, c'est dur de s'imaginer que toi, tu puisses être attiré par un gars. J'ai passé ma vie à te voir avec des filles différentes donc bon... Mais comme j'ai dit, je serais toujours avec toi à 100% hein ! **_

_**- Sammy sois pas idiot, bien que j'ai rien contre eux, j'ai pas viré gay pendant le laps de temps où on s'était... éloignés. **__Finit par dire Dean. __**C'est juste... Cas. Je vois pas comment l'expliquer autrement. Parce que c'est la première fois que.. **_

_**- C'est la première fois que tu voudrais faire rentrer quelqu'un de nouveau dans la famille**__. finit Sam, dans un sourire. Maintenant que Dean lui en faisait la confidence, il ne pouvait s'empecher de repenser à tous les moments où leur route avait croisé celle de l'Ange, essayant de déterminer quand son frère avait commencé à vraiment le remarquer. _

_- __**En tout cas, tu gardes ça pour toi hein ! J'ai vraiment pas envie que tout le monde sache que je craque pour un emplumé **__! Lâcha Dean soudainement, voulant mettre court à ce déballage de sentiments. Son frère s'était contenté de le fixer avec un sourire moqueur avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés pour continuer leur repas. _

Soupirant, Dean tenta d'effacer de sa mémoire ce moment affreusement gênant, se frottant les tempes avec rudesse. Il avait osé avouer ça à son frère... D'un côté, il aurait moins à se cacher à chaque fois que Cas débarquait, pour éviter d'avoir des réactions que son frère n'aurait pas compris. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à détacher son regard de lui quand il lui parlait, tout s'était empiré. Pourquoi avait-il eu seulement l'idée de l'emmener voir une fille ? Il avait beau avoir réussi à cacher ça à l'Ange, il n'avait pas pu se cacher de lui même. Il l'aurait frappé cette fille, celle qui avait touché son Ange. Cela avait été comme se prendre une baffe immense, comme si d'un coup tout s'était éclairé, et qu'il s'en était brûlé les yeux à regarder la vérité en face. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Il pouvait lui crier dessus, mais il avait toujours aussi peur pour Castiel, une peur viscérale à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait. La peur qu'il ne revienne plus jamais. Puis il y avait les rares moments où il lui souriait, et où le coeur de Dean ratait littéralement un battement.

Et maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était bêtement et simplement amoureux, il avait un peu plus mal à chaque fois. Préférant s'éloigner de son Ange, il avait tenté d'être plus dur, d'être plus froid, pour ne pas trop s'exposer à la tentation. Pour ne pas avoir à se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, pour ne pas avoir à crier en lui quand il le voyait sourire, et surtout pour ne pas à avoir à s'empêcher de l'imaginer nu. De les imaginer nus. Seuls. D'imaginer laisser ses mains courir sur son corps. De le sentir.

_Réveille toi Dean... _Pensa-t-il.

Se levant pour aller prendre une douche et se remettre les idées en place, Dean entendit un léger bruissements qu'il lui rappela quelque chose sans qu'il arrive à comprendre quoi. Scrutant la pièce de part et d'autre, il attendit d'être assuré d'être seul avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il trouva une note sur la table de son frère, lui indiquant qu'il s'était rendu au café adjacent pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Se dépêchant de le rejoindre car son estomac commençait à grogner, Dean eut soudainement un fort pincement sur l'une de ses clavicules lorsqu'il ferma la porte de leur chambre, et eut l'impression de s'être coincé la peau dans l'embrassure.

**- Qu'est ce que.. **Râla-t-il, la douleur s'estompant rapidement.

Préférant ne pas prêter attention à l'évènement, Dean continua son chemin, et installé en face de son frère, il chassa ses idées noires, tout en buvant le café qui lui permettait de tenir debout le matin.

**- Alors Sam, quelle chasse tu nous as trouvé cette fois ? **Demanda-t-il à son frère.

**- Pas grand chose, et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur. Quand ya plus d'activités, c'est souvent parce qu'ils se rassemblent pour quelque chose de plus gros, et c'est vraiment pas rassurant, Dean.. **Souffla Sam.

**- Sam, te stresses pas pour rien. Pour une fois y'a rien, ça devrait être une bonne nouvelle non ? **Coupa Dean. Bien qu'il savait que son frère voyait encore une fois juste, Dean se voulait pas que celui ci s'apitoie une fois de plus sur leur sort. **Et si quelque chose se présente, on sera là, mais profitons Ok ? Mon bébé me manque ! **S'amusa le chasseur.

Il vit son frère rouler des yeux, mais Sam ne fit pas de commentaires.

Il partirent dans l'après midi, et Dean put se régaler du changement de lumière qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'il conduisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur la beauté de ce qui l'entourait, et c'était dans ces moments qu'il était convaincu que ses actions valaient la peine, que ça valait la peine qu'il se batte. S'arrêtant à un restaurant routier, il laissa Sam aller prendre leur commande, et s'adossa sur le capot de sa voiture, tranquille. Et profitant de ce moment de calme, il se détendit, et eut l'impression de s'ouvrir au monde. Les yeux fermés, il laissait le vent fouetter son visage, heureux d'être en vie.

Il sursauta en entendant Sam lâcher le sac qu'il tenait, et se ressaisissant, se tourna vers lui.

**- Bordel Sam qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Interdiction d'arriver dans mon dos par surprise ! **Cria-t-il. Mais son frère semblait fixer le sol, choqué. La bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours du dos de Dean à l'ombre gigantesque à ses pieds.

**- Sam ! **

**- Dean, depuis quand t'as des ailes ? **Finit par demander le cadet dans un murmure.

Le concerné fixa son frère avec ahurissement pendant quelques secondes, ne voyant pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Si c'était une blague, c'était vraiment une des plus nulles qu'il avait dû subir de la part de Sammy. Mais son frère ne faisait aucun mouvement, et l'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son visage. Plus. La peur. Et alors, Dean finit par baisser les yeux, pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien à l'emplacement fixé par son frère.

**- Oh putain ! Oh putain ! Sam ! Sam c'est quoi ça ? Sam ! **Complètement paniqué, Dean s'était levé d'un bond, et marchait à reculons, essayant de fuir sa propre ombre, qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. De part et d'autre de son corps, l'on pouvait clairement apercevoir deux formes allongées, caractéristique des emplumés qu'il avait du mal à encadrer. Il repensa automatiquement à sa première rencontre avec Castiel, et surtout aux ailes de l'Ange qu'il n'avait vu qu'à travers leurs ombres. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir en porter à son tour.

**- Sam sérieusement, c'est impossible ! **Commençant à rire jaune, Dean tentait par tout les moyens d'expliquer ça autrement. **Je peux pas avoir une putain de paire d'ailes ! Sam ! **Regardant son frère avec désespoir, Dean semblait perdre pied. Et son cadet, toujours aussi plongé dans l'incompréhension du phénomène, ne savait pas comment faire pour calmer Dean.

Le chasseur se remémora les différentes choses qui lui avaient parues étranges dans la journée, et tout sembla s'éclairer. Le bruissement d'ailes à son réveil, la douleur quand il s'était coincé... Une aile dans la porte ? _Sérieusement, je me suis coincé une aile dans une porte ?_ Pensa-t-il. Et ce poids qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée.

**- Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe bordel ! **Hurla Dean. Cas **! Cas si tu m'entends, rappliques, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là.. **Haletant, Dean s'appuya contre le capot de sa voiture pour se soutenir, sentant son corps se dérober sous lui.

**- Ok, Dean, on va trouver un hôtel pour que tu puisses t'asseoir plus confortablement, sans te sentir étouffer. Et je te laisse pas le choix, alors place passager, parce que c'est moi qui conduit. **Déclara soudainement Sam en voyant l'état de son frère. Réagissant enfin, il prenait les choses en main. Dean toujours autant sous le choc, se laissa conduire par son frère, sans même réagir quand celui ci le guida jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il leur avait réservé dans l'urgence.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Était-ce encore un coup des anges ? Était-ce lui, en tant que vaisseau qui réagissait comme ça ? Pourquoi lui alors, et pas aussi son frère ? Pourquoi ? Et jusqu'à quand ? La réalisation de la présence d'ailes semblait avoir tout perturbé, et ses idées n'arrivaient plus à se mettre en ordre. Posant la main sur son torse, il sentit son coeur battre plus vite que jamais, et il eut soudainement l'impression d'être opprimé. Un semblant de nausée s'empara de lui, lui faisant tourner la tête.

**- Dean ? **

Levant la tête, Dean se relâcha à l'instant où il aperçu Castiel en face de lui. Et toutes ses émotions semblèrent exacerbées. Sam avait beau être à côté, c'était comme si lui et l'Ange étaient seuls dans la pièce, et comme s'il ne vivait que pour que Castiel le fixe de ses yeux si bleus. La bouche sèche, Dean ne put prononcer un son, ayant peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard tant il avait le coeur au bord des lèvres à cet instant.

Baissant les yeux, il sentit ses ailes se déployer sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

**- Elles sont magnifiques Dean.. **Souffla l'Ange. Il n'en menait pas large non plus. Paniqué en entendant l'appel de son protégé, c'était vraiment la dernière des choses auquel il s'attendait. Et maintenant, il était debout, droit, et fixait les ailes de Dean avec émerveillement.

**- Tu.. Tu peux les voir ? **Demanda Dean, surpris. La panique reprenant le dessus, il commença à serrer et desserrer le drap sur lequel il était assi. **Cas, pourquoi j'ai des ailes ? Je vais les garder ? Est ce que c'est Zach ? Cas ! **

Sans s'en rendre compte, Dean faisait s'ouvrir ses ailes, et celles ci battaient l'air de mouvements violents, réagissant directement en fonction des émotions du chasseur. Sam qui ne l'avait pas prévu fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce sous la force d'impulsion.

**- Sam ! **cria Dean, inconscient de son état.

**- Sam, reste là. **Dit simplement l'Ange après avoir aidé le cadet à se relever. Et se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers Dean, il posa ses doigts sur son front, et lui murmura un simple **"n'aies pas peur. " **

Dean se sentit transporté, et essaya de se focaliser sur la présence de Cas pour ne pas être malade.

Ouvrant les yeux, il eut l'impression de sentir son coeur exploser en découvrant l'endroit où Cas l'avait amené. La plaine immense lui rappela ses souvenirs d'enfance, quand son frère et lui l'avait dévalée en riant, et quand Sam avait trébuché et rouler jusqu'en bas, entraînant Dean dans sa chute.

La lumière du soir apportait quelque chose de magique au lieu, filtrant à travers les feuilles rougissantes de l'automne. Il faisait frais, mais c'était d'un trop pleins d'émotions que Dean tremblait. Avançant doucement parmi les feuilles tombées à terre, il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une mer de couleurs bariolées, oubliant tout d'un coup le reste. L'oppression disparue, il s'ouvrit pleinement à cet endroit si particulier pour lui, et profitant de l'immensité qui l'entourait, laissa ses ailes se déployer, et l'ombre se fit plus grande que jamais. Les larmes aux yeux, il se tourna enfin vers Castiel, qui était resté en retrait.

**- Comment as tu su... ? **Demanda-t-il. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais cet endroit où il avait séjourné jeune était celui auquel il pensait quand il voulait se remémorer des instants agréables.

**- Je l'ai vu dans tes rêves... J'ai pensé que ça t'aiderait d'être ici. **Castiel semblait fasciné, et Dean fut soudainement gêné de toute cette attention. _S'il te plait, me regardes pas comme ça... _Pensa-t-il. Il devait se faire des idées, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il lise de la convoitise dans ses yeux.

**- Cas, tu sais n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi des ailes ont décidés de pousser dans mon dos. S'il te plait.. **Suppliant, Dean ne décrocha pas son regard de celui de Castiel. Bien que calmé, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se retrouver comme ça, et ne pas savoir était quelque chose que Dean avait du mal à accepter.

**- Ça n'aurait pas du arriver, Dean, je suis désolé... **Souffla l'Ange.

**- Cas ? Comment ça t'es désolé ? **demanda le chasseur plus rudement.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, quand je suis venu en Enfer, j'ai porté ton âme en moi, pour te reconstruire Dean. **S'arrêtant, Castiel baissa les yeux, et hésita un instant avant de poursuivre. **J'ai préféré ne pas te le dire pour pas que tu penses porter un poids de plus, mais à ce moment, j'ai partagé ma grâce avec toi, t'enveloppant dans la lumière du Seigneur. **

**- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit Cas ? Et quel poids ? **Dean restait plutôt calme face aux révélations, mais il sentait en lui une douce chaleur se répandre. Il savait que ça ne faisait qu'attiser ses sentiments, mais Cas avait été la lumière dans la douleur, son échappatoire, sa rédemption. Il ressentit soudainement le besoin que Cas le prenne dans les bras, et se refréna. Mais l'Ange, qui pouvait voir ses ailes, semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et s'approcha, sans pourtant le toucher.

**- Parce que, de cette manière, je me suis remis entre tes mains, Dean. Mais ma grâce n'aurait pas dû se manifester à toi de cette façon, et encore moins comme ça. Même si je l'avais espéré, c'est vrai. Je.. Je suis perdu aussi Dean.. **Dit l'Ange. Car à l'instant où il avait vu Dean dans cette chambre d'hôtel il avait sû. Et son coeur, trop heureux, ne cessait de battre, mais son esprit ne pouvait envisager cette possibilité, tant elle était inespérée.

Il soupira en voyant qu'il faudrait qu'il explique mieux que ça le fond de l'histoire au chasseur.

- **C'est l'amour Dean, qui a fait réagir ma grâce en toi**. Les yeux rivés sur Dean, Castiel attendait avec angoisse la réaction de l'homme. Il vit ses yeux verts papillonner, et se mordit les lèvres face à la rougeur qui s'installait sur le visage de son humain.

**- Comment tu sais ça ? **Dean tenta de paraître à l'aise, mais sa voix tremblait tellement qu'il se sentit pitoyable.

**- C'est parce que mes ailes ont eu la même réactions lorsque moi j'ai réalisé que tu étais le plus important Dean. Et que les tiennes battent de la même façon que les miennes quand l'on est ensemble, et encore plus quand tu me regardes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. **Expliqua simplement l'Ange, trop conscient du fait que Dean n'aimait pas qu'il lui rappelle son attirance.

**- Quoi ? **Abasourdi, Dean ne put prononcer autre chose.

**- Mes frères se moquent de moi en permanence en disant que c'est vraiment flagrant que je t'aime, alors je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Et puis, tu ne sembles pas apprécier que je sois proche de toi, **finit l'Ange, inconscient de l'effet de sa déclaration sur Dean. Il avait rougit pourtant, et son corps lui semblait plus tendu, et le besoin de l'humain se faisait beaucoup plus fort que d'ordinaire.

_Peut-être que c'est parce que il a développé ma grâce... Il porte ma grâce... _Pensa Castiel, frissonnant de plaisir à cette idée.

Dean était bien trop sous le choc pour répondre, et la lumière accentuait l'effet irréel de Castiel. _Oui, c'était bel et bien un ange..._ Pensa Dean en voyant le visage illuminé de l'autre.

Le soleil se couchait paresseusement, et le jour déclinant apportait plus de fraîcheur. Ne cillant pas, Dean se décida enfin à parler.

**- J'apprécie trop que tu sois proche de moi, c'est ça le problème... **Dit-il en fixant le vide.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, les mains de Castiel étaient dans son dos, le parcourant avec un hâte non dissimulée. Leurs deux fronts collés l'un à l'autre, l'Ange sentit Dean défaillir lorsqu'il toucha pour la première fois la base de ses ailes, les caressant avec douceur.

Dean était perdu dans une sensation nouvelle si forte, qu'il sentit à peine ses ailes battre si puissamment que le feuilles s'envolèrent toutes dans un même mouvement. Il aimait les doigts parcourant son corps, glissant lentement dans son cou, pour se poser sur sa tempe.

Pour la première fois, le transport ne fut pas désagréable. Atterrissant dans une immense pièce baignée d'une lumière blanche apaisante, il trouva vite du regard le lit imposant qui trônait là, couvert d'une multitude d'oreillers d'un rouge profond, détonants dans la pièce.

interrogeant Castiel du regard, celui-ci lui murmura simplement que c'était pour que ses ailes aient la place de s'ouvrir.

**- Tu te fais bien entreprenant Cas**, commenta Dean avec un sourire en voyant l'Ange s'approcher de lui.

S'arrêtant en plein mouvement, Castiel eut quelques secondes une expression de douleur intense avant de réussir à retrouver son masque d'indifférence qu'il avait quitté depuis qu'il avait transporté Dean hors de la chambre d'hôtel.

**- Wow wow wow c'est pas négatif quand je dis ça Cas... **Ses ailes tremblantes, Dean s'avança vers l'Ange. **Tu sais, ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai réalisé. Mais ça a vraiment pris tout son sens quand Sammy l'a accepté**. L'embrassant rapidement, il ressentit comme une forte brûlure sur ses lèvres qui l'incitait à recommencer. **Je voulais pas que tu t'arrêtes... **Ajouta-t-il avant de se saisir des lèvres de l'Ange avec plus d'avidité. Rassuré, Castiel attrapa Dean par la taille pour le coller contre lui, et quémanda de sa langue l'accès à sa bouche. Il l'avait rêvé tant de fois. Goûtant pour la première fois à la sauveur exquise d'un baiser partagé, Castiel laissa ses ailes s'étendre, même si Dean ne pouvait pas les voir.

Cherchant tous les deux à avoir l'ascendant sur l'autre, Dean se laissa faire lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose l'entourer. Il avait l'impression d'être protégé, et d'un coup, l'idée que Cas puisse diriger les évènements le fit frémir de plaisir. Sentant que l'homme s'abandonnait à lui, Castiel sourit contre la bouche de Dean, lui léchant les lèvres avec érotisme. Dean pensa qu'il ne tiendrait jamais assez longtemps pour le satisfaire si un simple contact le faisait autant réagir. La jambe de Castiel appuyant contre son intimité, il réalisa que son membre était plus dur que jamais, pulsant dans l'attente.

**- Dean, je vais te déshabiller maintenant, **entendit-il.

- **Cas, ce genre de chose se disent pas vraiment normalement, t'es juste censé le faire quoi, **expliqua Dean en rougissant. Mais Castiel se contenta de lui sourire, et d'un mouvement, les deux se retrouvèrent nus, toujours aussi serré l'un contre l'autre. Gémissant de concert lorsque leurs peaux rentrèrent en contact pour la première fois, Dean mordit la peau tendre du cou de Castiel pour s'empêcher de crier son plaisir trop tôt.

Reculant à tâtons vers le lit, ils y tombèrent dans un mouvement désordonné, refusant de mettre fin à leur découverte de l'autre.

Dean grogna lorsque Castiel s'éloigna de lui pour s'installer plus correctement, et ses ailes remuèrent de protestation, faisant rire l'Ange. Constatant alors la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Dean se souleva soudainement pour embrasser son ange avec passion.

**- Je n'aurais jamais cru.. Je pensais que c'était anormal que je ressente ça pour toi. Que jamais tu ne pourrais partager ça.. **

Heureux, Castiel l'embrassa de plus bel, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux.

**- Je pensais que tu savais, mais que tu ne supportais pas ça. Tu sais, quand tu m'as parlé de l'espace personnel. **Dit Castiel, plus sérieux.

**- C'est parce qu'à chaque fois que tu t'approchais de moi, je m'enflammais, et que mon coeur avait soudainement envie de sortir de moi. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait tant il battait fort. Parce que je t'aime. J'ai même des ailes qui le prouve ! **Finit-til en riant, pour essayer de lutter contre la gêne qui s'était emparée de lui.

Soudainement désireux de sentir son corps contre celui de l'Ange, Dean le prit dans ses bras, et pour la première fois, put sentir ses ailes frôler les épaules de son amant.

Ne résistant pas, Castiel parcouru le corps de Dean en le couvrant de baisers. Sa langue glissa le long de son cou, s'arrêtant quelques instant pour titiller ses boutons de chair de ses dents. Continuant son chemin, Castiel semblait recueillir le goût de la peau de Dean en lui, encouragé par les grognements de contentement que laissait échapper le chasseur, descendant toujours plus bas. Il avait besoin de plus. Jamais il n'avait désiré quelque chose aussi fort. Il voulait procurer le plus de plaisir possible à son humain. Il voulait qu'il crie son nom. Il voulait qu'il le sente. Se mélanger. Il voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

**- Dean, tu es si beau.. **

Relevant les yeux pour pouvoir voir l'étonnement dans les yeux de l'humain, Castiel prit en main la base de son sexe, et de ses doigts, commença un très lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre dressé, qui avait tressaillit sous la décharge de plaisir.

**- Oh putain Cas ! **Cria Dean sous la sensation, son bassin s'étant soulevé pour accentuer la sensation s'en même qu'il s'en rende compte. Ses ailes se déployaient lentement, guidées simplement par les vagues de plaisir que la main de Castiel sur lui lui procurait.

En gardant ce même rythme lent, Castiel se servit de son autre main pour aller caresser les bourses de l'homme, appuyant doucement sur son périnée. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Dean gémit fortement, perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

**- S'il te plait Cas... Plus... **Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

**- Tu es sûr Dean ? **Demanda Castiel, hésitant d'un coup. Il redoutait le moment où le chasseur mettrait fin à leurs ébats, sachant que celui ci ne serait peut-être pas encore prêt pour approfondir leur relation.

**- Cas, tu crois que je sais pas ce qu'il va se passer ? Ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu as pu le voir, j'en ai vraiment.. Vraiment envie **! Cas ne faisait pas attention à ses mouvements de poignets, continuant sa douce torture, et empêchant Dean de parler sans qu'il ne hache ses phrases. **J'en ai envie, parce que c'est toi, Cas. Oh mon dieu Cas.. **Souffla-t-il, plus sérieux.

**- Ne blasphème pas, Dean. **

Sans prévenir, Castiel prit en bouche le membre chaud de Dean, faisant courir sa langue le long de la hampe. Titillant son gland rose, il se sentit vite enivré par les sensations. Après tout, il avait beau avoir assisté à la création du monde, c'était la première fois qu'il partageait ça avec quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que Dean. Accompagnant les mouvements de sa main, il accentua la pression de la langue sur certaines zones érogènes, faisant trembler le chasseur. Reprenant son souffle, il leva une dernière fois les yeux sur Dean pour avoir son acquiescement, il lécha ses propres doigts pour rendre la pénétration plus agréable pour Dean. S'approchant de son intimité, il fit de légers cercles en accentuant la pression peu à peu avant de laisser entrer l'un de ses doigts.

Le chasseur se crispa sous la nouvelle sensation, peu habitué. Mais Castiel était patient et attentif, et reprit ses mouvements sur son sexe, calant ses deux mains sur le même rythme.

Voyant que le chasseur se détendait et commençait à bouger de lui même, Castiel augmenta la pénétration, et fit jouer ses doigts à l'intérieur, cherchant à détendre l'intimité étroite de son amant.

**- Cas, cas cas ... **Répéta Dean s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Il le voulait tellement, que ses hanches se mouvaient avec une sorte de désespoir de l'attente. Il avait l'impression que l'Ange était partout. Sur tout son corps, il ressentait le frisson des extrémités des ailes de Castiel qui le frôlaient par accident. Et chacun des mouvements de l'autre faisaient se déployer ses ailes un peu plus, celles ci maintenant quasiment grandes ouvertes, leurs ombre imposante se mêlant à l'ombre de celles de Castiel.

Alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bassin, signe de son futur orgasme, Dean tira l'Ange à lui pour l'embrasser avidement. **" Ensemble." **murmura-t-il.

**- Maintenant, viens**, décida-t-il, callant un coussin dans son dos pour faciliter l'opération. Il ne voulait plus attendre. Tout son corps frémissait d'appréhension, se tendant vers l'Ange sur lui. C'était quelque chose de si fort, cette sensation de besoin de l'autre. L'embrassant, Dean lui sourit, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

**- Dean... **Castiel tremblait légèrement, et ses ailes fouettaient l'air. Dean se rendit compte de l'importance de la chose, et l'encouragea par des gestes. Mordant sa peau pour le marquer, il passa ses jambes autour de lui, et sentit son membre pulser d'envie. Et avec douceur, Castiel le pénétra, flattant son membre pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Dean haleta, et son corps se contracta sous la présence en lui pour la première fois.

**- Cas ! **Gémissant, l'Ange le regardait, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Mais la sensation était si agréable qu'il avait du mal à se contrôler, du mal à s'empêcher de bouger. Le visage de Dean commençait à se décrisper lorsqu'il amorça un premier mouvement, le plus lentement possible. Il tremblait si fort qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour se ressaisir.

**- Dean c'est tellement bon... **Lui souffla-t-il, incapable de taire son contentement. Une chaleur puissante se répandait en lui, et prenait un malin plaisir à enflammer ses reins. **Tu es si... C'est si serré que... **Dean réagissait à chacune de ses paroles, bougeant instinctivement les hanches pour faire plaisir à son Ange.

- **Cas, si tu bouges pas rapidement, je vais jamais pouvoir tenir**, finit-il par avouer, trop désireux de sentir l'autre s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. Soupirant, il s'accrocha aux épaules de l'Ange, cherchant à rapprocher plus encore leurs corps.

Et Castiel se fit obéissant, et accéléra le rythme, préférant délaisser le sexe de Dean pour faire durer le délice. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus brusques, suivant chacune des indications de Dean pour être le meilleur possible. Lorsqu'il heurta la prostate de l'homme, celui ci se cambra, et du fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de la sensation ressentie. Souriant, Cas se plaça de manière à la toucher à chaque va et vient, et Dean hurla sa satisfaction.

Lorsque le chasseur caressa son dos, faisant rouler ses doigts sur les muscles, et qu'il rentra en contact avec les ailes de Castiel, celui ci eut un mouvement erratique et gémit le prénom de l'homme.

Comprenant que c'était une zone sensible, Dean tenta de retracer le chemin des ailes de son amant du bout des doigts, mais chaque fois celui ci le pénétrait plus fort, lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

Lorsque Dean sentit les doigts de l'ange réaffirmer leur prise sur son sexe, il sut qu'il allait bientôt atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir, et murmura ses sentiments encore une fois.

Castiel n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait en dehors de Dean, Dean, Dean. Dean gémissant sous ses coups de bassins. Dean lui criant son amour, Dean soupirant son plaisir, Dean.

Ralentissant, il ne cilla pas sous le grognement de mécontentement de Dean, voulant faire durer leurs ébats. Il recommença à le caresser, et ses va et vient se firent plus irrégulier, incapable de résister au plaisir ressenti lorsque Dean se contractait autour de son membre. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de lui...

**- Dean... Dean ! **Le prenant puissamment, ses deux mains tirant ses hanches à lui pour accentuer le mouvement, Castiel se sentit perdre pied. Faisant pression de son pouce contre le frein du sexe de Dean pour l'accompagner dans son plaisir, il se régala des halètements qu'il eut en retour.

**- Dean je vais... **C'était nouveau pour l'Ange de ressentir cette brusque montée en puissance du plaisir, et il fut emporté par un puissant orgasme, se déversant dans Dean dans un cri. Peu habitué, Dean ne put s'empêcher le suivre de près, la sensation de chaleur se répandant en lui, et jouit dans la main de l'Ange, son corps se tendant brusquement, la tête rejetée. Ses ailes largement déployées de part et d'autre de son corps frémirent, et il put en sentir chacun des mouvements. Frissonnant, il laissa sa tête retomber dans les nombreux coussins présent dans le lit qui avait résister à leurs ébats.

Il eut du mal à retrouver le chemin de la réalité, préférant rester fixé sur le visage de Castiel qui exprimait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait encore. Caressant doucement son ventre, il vit l'Ange porter sa main à sa bouche, et goûter sa semence. Ce simple geste fit perdurer la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentait encore, l'Ange étant l'image même de la luxure.

Il vint ensuite lécher le reste sur le ventre de Dean, le nettoyant de sa langue. Dean l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, pas le moins du monde gêné de ce que l'Ange avait pu faire quelques secondes auparavant.

**- Dean, c'était merveilleux.. Tu étais si merveilleux.. **Lui murmura Castiel.

Et rougissant, Dean le serra contre lui, et fit glisser l'une de ses mains contre ses hanches pour le tirer à lui et les installer dans une position plus confortable.

Il lui murmura les seuls mots par lesquels il pouvait répondre, et passant sa main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille, se dit qu'il pourrait rester là encore bien longtemps. Il voulait continuer de parler avec son ange, mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il glissa peu à peu dans les affres du sommeil.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla brusquement, se redressant dans le lit vide. Passant ses mains dans son dos, il fut étonné de ne rien y sentir, et il eut soudainement mal. Était-ce irréel ? Respirant avec difficulté, il serra les poings sur les draps blancs.

Pourtant il était bel et bien dans la même pièce que la veille.

**- Dean ? Ça ne va pas ? **Entendit-il soudainement.

Et Dean fut rassuré en voyant apparaître son Ange, chargé d'un énorme sac de provisions qui embaumait la pièce.

**- Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais.. Pourtant j'ai fait le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais parti. Mais je sais que tu es affamé le matin, et tu m'as déjà dit que manger faisait parti de tes obligations... Alors... **

Brandissant le sac devant lui comme un trophée, Castiel monta rejoindre son humain, et timidement, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- **Bonjour, Dean, **dit-il finalement.

**- Bonjour Cas, **répondit en souriant l'homme, le tirant vers lui pour approfondir leur baiser. Le chatouillant par amusement, Castiel se débattit quelques instants en riant.

**- Je n'ai plus d'ailes alors ? **Demanda Dean dans un souffle.

**- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que c'était juste pour te faire remarquer en fait, **nargua Castiel.

**- Tu oses de moquer de moi **! Fit semblant de s'offusquer Dean**. Au moins, ça aura servit à quelque chose...** Ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Et alors qu'il allait embrasser son Ange, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment.

**- Tu as faim ? **

**oOoOoOo**

_Et voilà pour mon troisième OS :) La première fois que j'écris quelque chose où Castiel à la contrôle, et je dois dire que c'est addictif. J'espère que vous avez aimé le principe, et que le lemon était à votre goût ! Je finis un peu abruptement, mais j'aime bien :) Voilà pour toi Nini :)) _

_Donc en attendant, donnez moi vos avis sur l'OS de la semaine ! Je dois dire que je me suis vraiment régalée à l'écrire, je voulais absolument en faire un avec ce contexte... Sinon, je vous invite à aller lire ma fic principale __**"l'autre possibilité, le choix"**__ ou encore ma fic co-écrite avec FalconAngel __**"Miséricordieux"**__ qui n'attend que vos avis ! Je vous fait des bisous à tous, et je vous dit à bientôt sur LPLC si vous me suivez, ou à la semaine prochaine pour un autre OS ! _

_Bisous à tous ! _


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde :)

Juste un petit message pour m'excuser, car cette semaine je serais pas en mesure de poster un OS. Enfin, ça devait être un two shot avec la semaine prochaine, donc ce que je ferais, c'est que je posterais la première partie dimanche ou lundi, et la seconde jeudi prochain.

En attendant, je sais pas s'il y a eu un problème ou quoi, je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais j'ai posté la fin de cet OS là ( Porter ta grâce ). J'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis sur ce lemon :)

Bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine ! Passez un bon week end !

Eshana


End file.
